(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reading enhancement device sutured to the sclera of the eye for preventing and/or treating presbyopia and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a reading enhancement device for suturing to the outer wall of the sclera for buckling and compressing a portion of the sclera and the ciliary body inwardly and perpendicular to the plane of the sclera.
Presbyopia is well known as a reduction or loss of nearsight, usually present in the fourth or fifth decade of a person's age. The subject enhancement device exerts a posterior compressive force or centripetal force directed toward the vitreous humor in the rear of the eye and behind the crystalline eye lens and eye lens bag. The compressive force is perpendicular to the plane of the sclera and provides for movement of the eye lens and eye lens bag forward along a line of vision for the correction of presbyopia.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, a number of differing theories have been described as to the physiology of the contraction of the ciliary body or ciliary muscle and tension on the zonule connected to the eye lens for the forward movement of the lens for the correction of presbyopia. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,331, 5,465,737, 5,489,299 and 6,007,578 to Schachar, a theory for correcting for presbyopia is disclosed wherein the zonule ligament is placed in tension for flattening the periphery of the eye lens and creating a convex projection of the center of the lens.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,560 to Baikoff, an element for correcting presbyopia is described. The corrective element is implanted in a tunnel in the sclera and in line with the ciliary body of the eye. The element has a geometric design for exerting a centripetal force on the ciliary body at an angle perpendicular to the optical axis of the eye. While this type of corrective design can be used for treating phakic individuals, it will have no effect on treating pseudophakic individuals. Also in the patent to Baikoff, the corrective element includes a rear wall for providing a pressure force oriented toward the center and the rear of the eye. This feature ensures compression of the vitreous humor and induces pressure and movement of the lens forwardly. While, the corrective element of Baikoff is somewhat similar to the subject invention, the Baikoff patent doesn't disclose or teach the importance of a reading enhancement device sutured to the outer wall of the sclera for directing an inward posterior compressive force perpendicular to the plane of the outer wall of the sclera. This key feature allows for the posterior compressive force to be directed behind the crystalline eye lens and eye lens bag for forward movement of the eye lens. The forward movement of the eye lens correcting for nearsight and based on a theory advocated by Van Helmholtz
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject reading enhancement device sutured to the outer wall of the sclera for preventing and/or treating presbyopia of the eye as disclosed herein.